Stan Marsh
Stanley "Stan" Randall Marsh is one of the main characters of the American TV show, South Park. He attends South Park Elementary and is best friends with Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. Appearance Stan Attends South Park Elementary as part of Mr. Garrison's Fourth Grade Class. Stan's father Randy is a geologist and his mother Sharon is a secretary at a Rhinoplasty Clinic. Stan is normally shown wearing a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim and blue jeans. Under his jacket he either wears a red and blue baseball shirt, or a white T-shirt/v-neck. He also wears a blue Terrance and Phillip shirt to bed and a green suit for special occasions. In some episodes it is clear he has black hair when his hat is partially or completely removed - this was first seen in "A Very Crappy Christmas". All of the boys' hats are removed and their hair is seen for an extended period during the shower room scene in "Lil' Crime Stoppers", although Kenny's head is (inevitably) only seen from behind. Stan also apparently has blue eyes, as noted by Kyle when Butters draws their cartoon forms in "A Very Crappy Christmas", but it's not known for sure because Kyle said it was similar because he had a sharper nose, so it could have been a mistake. In "Good Times with Weapons" he was portrayed with brown eyes, so odds are it was Butters's error when his eyes were blue. Even at a young age, Stan has always worn his red and blue hat (as shown in Pre-School), and even sleeps in it. In "The List", he ranked third in the initial corrupt list of which boy was cutest. However, he was not mentioned among those who had to change places due to the corruption, so it is possible that he remained the third cutest boy, behind Clyde (who was actually in the bottom five somewhere) and Token. He is the one of the only characters to be occasionally referred to by his last name, other than Cartman (who is only regularly called Eric by his teachers, mother and Butters). In the original Christmas short, he had a different appearance; his hat was the same, but it was fully red, he also had a dot as a nose and his jacket was blue. Life and Personality Stan is generally the most sensitive of the four boys. For example, in "Kenny Dies", he finds it difficult to see Kenny in his ill state, and in "Raisins" he becomes depressed after losing his girlfriend to Token. Stan is often preachy and very critical of popular trends. This is evident in "Cherokee Hair Tampons", when he challenged the character Miss Information and her shop of alternative medicine, in "Super Best Friends", when he helped battle David Blaine's suicidal cult, and in "The Biggest Douche in the Universe" where he accuses the psychic medium, John Edward, of being a fake. In this episode he also gained possession of his own show (while trying to prove that cold reading was fake) and battled with John Edward in a "Psychic Showdown". He also showed some heroism in "Cherokee Hair Tampons" by stating he would gladly donate a kidney to Kyle, even if it "hurt a whole lot". He was also the only one in South Park to stand up and help whales and dolphins that were being slaughtered by the Japanese. He was angry that the cast of "Whale Wars" wasn't doing enough to help whales and dolphins and took matters into his own hands. He is usually the one who is unaffected by the many scams, cults, and mass influences that South Park has been subjected to, and has a knack for seeing through falsely glorified practices and celebrities. However, sometimes Kyle takes on this role, and it is Stan who is the gullible one, such as with the metrosexual trend in the episode "South Park is Gay!". However, Stan is shown to have an overwhelmingly clearer understanding of scams and corporate corruption than anyone else in South Park, and has an especially good grasp of the dangers of cults. It is notable that he has a tendency to ridicule, make enemies out of, and/or bring shame to a very large number of celebrities that are shown in a poor light within the show. This may be because his father (Stan's major adult influence) has shown to be rather incompetent and immature, so Stan is suspicious and mistrustful of adults. Stan and Kyle's personalities tend to be similar, especially in the earlier seasons, but are not quite interchangeable, and they have developed more distinct and complex personalities during the show's run. Still, they are considered the closest friends out of the four, though it hasn't really been seen that Cartman and Kenny act/are best friends. It also shows Stan is a whale and dolphin lover and he tells the Japanese that it was a cow and a chicken that nuked Hiroshima, not a whale and a dolphin. It is also an ongoing mention in the series about Stan having major depressive disorder, though it is currently unclear if this is a serious claim or just a joke. He became terribly depressed and hopeless when Wendy broke up with him, and he briefly joined the Goth Kids. It is also mentioned that Stan has a substance abuse problem, like in "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride" when Cartman says that Stan has to lay off the cough syrup, and in "The Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka" where Jimbo goes on national television and accuses Stan of doing drugs. However, the only episodes that would back up these claims are "Quest For Ratings" where he gets high off cough syrup and "Red Man's Greed" when he "found the cure to SARS" by breathing in paint thinner. Finally, he might suffer from asthma, as Cartman takes his inhaler after successfully suing him in "Sexual Harassment Panda" Stan is an avid animal lover - he gets a dog in "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride". He resists the influence of his uncle Jimbo to hunt in "Volcano" (he mentions this in "Death"), became a PETA member in "Douche and Turd" (although he had the choice of joining them or being killed), tried to save baby cows in "Fun with Veal", and attempted to return a goat to its rightful owners in "Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants". Although well-intentioned, these interventions often lead him and his friends into serious trouble. Stan (as well as the rest of the boys from 4th grade) also went to Mexico and managed to get the Mexican Space Program to take an Orca to the moon in a bid to save it (with all the kids in South Park having been led to believe he was a killer whale from the moon) in "Free Willzyx". In "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", after he and Cartman crash a boat into a beaver dam and swim to shore, seeing the boat blow up, Stan says, "I hope we didn't hurt any beavers." In "Fun with Veal" he briefly turned to vegetarianism, but he quickly gave it up when he was plagued by a disease that literally "turned him into a pussy", sprouting actual vaginas on his body, a disease called Vaginitus. He also sets out to save the whales and dolphins from the Japanese in "Whale Whores". It is revealed in Rainforest Schmainforest that he is afraid of snakes. Stan is also quite empathetic, most evidently seen in the episode "Manbearpig", in which he partially defends Al Gore because he feels sorry for him, due to him "not having any friends". However when this pity backfires and lands him in a cave where Al Gore almost (un-intentionally) drowns him, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, he lashes out and brings Al Gore into a cold, hard reality, shouting, "Stay away from us, asshole! I only felt sorry for you because you didn't have any friends! But now I know why you don't have any friends! You just use Manbearpig as a way of getting attention for yourself because you're a loser!" This doesn't affect Al Gore however; as he dons a cape and says he'll go and make a movie starring himself (An Inconvenient Truth). Ironically, Al Gore is also responsible for the deaths of Stan and everyone else in Imaginationland, even though they were revived by Butters. When angered however, Stan is often quite reluctant to continue/do anything that will further contribute to the obscurity or direness of the situation. Shown when in "Woodland Critter Christmas" after he finds out the Critters, whom he helped, were giving birth to the Anti-Christ, he decided not to attempt to set things right (although did eventually after much nagging from the episode's narrator) also in this episode, we found out that Stan was a Christian. Technically, though, this wasn't him - just a fictional version of him created by Eric Cartman for his Christmas story. For the first seven seasons of the show, Stan's sporadic girlfriend was Wendy Testaburger. In the early days of the series a running gag would be that Stan would throw up out of nervousness whenever Wendy spoke to him. As the show progressed, however, the Stan-Wendy storyline diminished greatly. In the penultimate episode of the seventh season, "Raisins", Wendy had Bebe tell Stan that "she breaks up", for Token, causing Stan to go into extreme depression and join the Goth Kids. He recovered, thanks to Butters, who was dealing with his own heartbreak and had decided that he'd rather be "a crying little pussy than a faggy goth kid". Stan eventually got over the break-up by telling Wendy "you're a bitch" and flipping off Token ("Token, right here, buddy"). Wendy has played a much smaller part in the series since this episode. It became apparent that Stan had some lingering feelings for Wendy in the episode "Follow That Egg!" when he grew insanely jealous of Kyle working with her. He, however, decided to show her up by responding to her compliments with "as if I give a crap about what you think, Wendy." At the end of "The List", however, it is heavily implied that Stan and Wendy reconciled. They inadvertently have an adventure together, and at the end, Wendy admits to having a good time with Stan, and believe he's changed since they were last together. They lean in to kiss, but in a near-exact copy of a scene at the end of "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", Stan pukes on Wendy. Their status as boyfriend and girlfriend is affirmed in "Super Fun Time". Also, in season 13 episode "Butters' Bottom Bitch", Butters tries to get Wendy to work for him in his "Kissing Company" referring to her as a bitch and Stan says "Butters, Dude, you can't call my girlfriend a bitch" Stan is frequently embarrassed or infuriated at the stupidity of his parents (mostly Randy) and the other adults of the town, and he often goes against what his parents do. This is prominently shown in "My Future Self n' Me" when he finds out about the actor portraying his future self and goes so far as to trick Randy to cut the hand off of the actor to try and get them to admit they lied. In "Child Abduction is Not Funny", the escalating paranoia over child abductions leads the parents to send all the town's children away, in fear that they (the parents) will abduct their own kids. As the children wander off on their own, Stan remarks to Kyle, "Dude, sometimes I think our parents are really stupid," and as they rejoin their families at the conclusion of the episode, "Jesus Christ, dude, they've done some stupid crap before, but, Jesus Christ...". In "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow" he admits to breaking a beaver dam, and the adults assume he meant they all broke the dam. After several failed attempts to explain that it actually was him who broke the dam through everyone saying "I broke the dam", he shouted, "I BROKE THE FUCKING DAM!" and explained the exact sequence of events without any effect on the adults. The rather displaced cynicism that he exhibits when dealing with adults, as well as his inability to be impressed by celebrities or fads may also come from the fact that, due to his parents, he has probably never respected or trusted adults. In "Trapped in the Closet", Stan was discovered to be the leader of Scientology having scored the highest thetan levels since L. Ron Hubbard and was quickly approached by Tom Cruise, whom Stan called an average actor. After hearing this Tom Cruise shouted, "I'm a failure in the eyes of the prophet!" and locked himself in Stan's closet. After unsuccessfully attempting to get him out, Stan shouts down the stairs to Randy, "DAD! Tom Cruise won't come out of the closet!" (Which is a reference to the rumors that Tom Cruise was gay, with "coming out of the closet" meaning when a gay man admits he is gay). Stan is later told that Scientology is a fake, and that if he writes anything almost everyone would believe it and he could make up to $3 million. Later on, when he reads his new writings to his loving public, his morality objected to it and he told everyone that Scientology was fake and that it wasn't the right way to answer the many questions. Stan was then sued by almost everyone, including Cruise and the head of the church, without anyone taking any action until he lost his temper, shouting, "Well go on then! SUE ME!" In "Douche and Turd", he is the only kid in the school who finds the option of voting between a giant douche and a turd sandwich "ridiculous", and is beleaguered by Kyle, the school officials and his parents, eventually bringing Puff Daddy to South Park to tell him about the Vote or Die campaign, and then chased Stan around town with a gun and literally told him to "vote or die". He is later banished from town for not voting and is rescued by PETA members, the leader of which tells him that in actuality all elections are between a douche and a turd, which convinces him to go back to town to vote. In "The Passion of the Jew", he is disgusted with The Passion of the Christ, calling it a "snuff film" and going, along with Kenny, to Mel Gibson's house to get their money back. Mel Gibson turns out to be insane and rabidly masochistic, and attacks the two of them with a gun in a manner reminiscent of Daffy Duck after Stan calls him "daffy". Stan and Kenny then steal the money from Gibson's wallet and flee back to South Park, pursued by him. Later, when Gibson asserts that Stan cannot say that his film sucks because it is saying that Christianity sucks, Stan counters by saying that Christianity is fine, but focusing on how people died ends up with really bad results, convincing the town that Mel Gibson was wrong all along. In "Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus", Stan is led to believe he is the only boy of the four that hasn't yet had his period, and is left out by the other three due to him not being "mature enough". He later uses the only question available for thousands of years to ask God (who had come down to Earth briefly) why he hasn't given him his period. After a long pause, God states the obvious: that he is a boy and shouldn't get periods. The episode ends with everyone chasing after Stan for using the only question on something so dumb. In "Fantastic Easter Special", he was made a member of a rabbit-worshipping cult-like group called "The Hare Club for Men", which his father, grandfather, and the entire male side of his family has been members in for generations. Catchphrases and Mannerisms Since its beginning, the series has had a running gag where when Kenny is killed, Stan will announce, "Oh my God, you/he/they/we killed Kenny!" Kyle will then respond: "You/that/those/we're bastard(s)!" Stan's often-used catchphrase during the early seasons was "Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here," which originated in the second Spirit of Christmas short (the profanity was bleeped out). In recent episodes however this catchphrase faded. In many episodes, Stan often sums up the episode's main points in a small speech that often begins with, "You know, I learned something today." In different episodes Kyle does this instead, and a few other characters such as Cartman or the Mayor have as well. Stan is often shown with his hands in his coat pockets as he walks, or when in deep thought. In the late episodes, Stan also has a habit of pinching the bridge of his (unseen) nose and shutting his eyes tightly when frustrated or exasperated (as the actor Lino Ventura), saying phrases such as "Oh no." A good example of this is in "Manbearpig" where he does this motion when on the phone with Al Gore. Another example is in "With Apologies to Jesse Jackson", when he does it all the way home from the TV show. His mother is also seen doing the motion in that scene. He also does it the whole time when the reporter is talking to Randy in "Goobacks". The gesture seems to be a learned habit developed by his constant frustration with his parents. Stan often groans, "Aw-awww!" when he's upset, which seems to be an inherited habit; his father does this sometimes as well. This is the same catchphrase Trey Parker used in Baseketball. If he agrees with someone or is unsure of something, he will usually state "sure" or "yeah" in a very dull, unimpressed manner.Whenever he gets mad, frustrated or gets dragged into something he often says, "Goddamnit!", not to be confused with Cartman's catchphrase, "Aw! God-damn it!" Often in school, he'll say "Oooooh..." with a slightly higher pitched tone than his normal voice. He will often express shock with "Jesus Christ!" This is evident in "Super Fun Time" and "About Last Night". Talents Stan (in some episodes) has been seen playing a guitar every so often, such as in "Die Hippie, Die", when he is seen playing his guitar outside when his mother asks him to go to the mall. Also in "Smug Alert!" he makes a song called "Hey People, You Need To Drive Hybrids Already (Come On People Now)" to get everyone to drive Hybrid cars and to get Kyle to move back to South Park. In one episode, Stan can be seen playing Guitar Hero 2 and it is revealed that his dad also plays guitar. Sports Stan is quite athletically proficient, and is regularly the captain or star player of his school's sports teams, except in basketball where Kyle is the best player in the school and dodgeball where Pip is the best player. He was the quarterback of the school football team in "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride". In baseball, Stan is seen hitting home runs and is the pitcher (though this is rare in professional baseball) and apparent captain of South Park's team in "The Losing Edge". He and the other boys also play baseball in "Child Abduction Is Not Funny". He was also a member of the South Park dodgeball team that won the world championship and was on the pee-wee hockey team when he was 4 years old, revealed in "Stanley's Cup". Stan also coached a pee-wee hockey team that episode, and showed he quit from hockey after failing to win a hockey game for the team on a 'breakaway'. His favorite sports team, regarding the setting is in Colorado, is the Denver Broncos. He also manages to go from a beginner skier to a near-professional in only two days in the episode "Asspen" (thanks to the timely use of a montage). The episode ends with him successfully skiing the K-13, "the most dangerous run in America", in order to beat a much older man who repeatedly insulted him and challenged him to the run. He also tries out for the South Park wrestling team in "WTF", but leaves after the coach makes Butters do a "gay" move on Cartman. In the episode he goes on to form a wrestling league with the other boys. Weaponry For his age, Stan appears proficient with weaponry. In "Red Sleigh Down" he was able to hold an M16 assault rifle (but he didn't actually use it), and in "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce", he was able to get hold of a hand gun. In "Good Times With Weapons", Stan wields a pair of tonfa. In "Whale Whores" Stan was able to take a flare gun and fire a flare into the fuel storage of a Japanese whaling ship, resulting in the whole ship blowing up. He commandeered the Sea Shepard in the same episode and sunk a fleet of Japanese whaling ships with a rather impressive arsenal for a 9 year old, including molotov cocktails and a large caliber deck gun. His proficiency is probably a result of his uncle Jimbo's influence. He was also able to kill Scuzzlebutt in "Volcano". Music Stan did manage to write and perform a song about the importance of hybrid cars in "Smug Alert!", playing the guitar rather well. He may also be seen strumming a guitar in "Die Hippie, Die". Stan is also, according to "You Got F'd in the A", a talented line dancer, instructed by his father. He can also be seen playing instruments with his classmates in "Summer Sucks" and "World Wide Recorder Concert". Stan was also the electric guitarist in the boys' band "Moop" in "Christian Rock Hard". Stan also discovered his talents in the video game Guitar Hero, and eventually pursued the goal of scoring 1 million points with Kyle in co-op mode. They achieved this goal at the end of the episode, which went all for naught as the game called them fags for recording this milestone, in "Guitar Queer-o". Also, in "Night of the Living Homeless". He, Kyle, and Cartman sing a song about how great other cities are to homeless people to drive them away from South Park. He also formed a Peruvian flute band in "Pandemic". He is also a fairly good singer, as shown in "Eat, Pray, Queef". He also appears to be capable to come up with song lyrics, as shown in "Chef Aid" Driving Stan has been shown to be quite able to drive in quite a few episodes, despite his age and height, such as in "Towelie" (with Kenny operating the gas and brake pedals), "Red Sleigh Down" (he piloted Santa's back-up sleigh after Santa was shot down over Iraq), "Bloody Mary" (when he drove Randy to the Virgin Mary statue), and "Night of the Living Homeless" (when he drove a modified bus through the hordes of homeless and then lured them away to California). Leadership Stan shows his leader skills as (Pirate) Captain Marsh of the "Sea Shepard" in "Whale Whores". He sinks several of the Japanese boat, due to protect the whales and dolphins in the Ocean, until their boat was hit by Japanese kamikaze planes. Stan is often selected to be the captains of assorted sporting events such as captain and pitcher of the baseball team in The Losing Edge and captain/quarterback in football as seen in Raisins & Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride. When the boys are playing police in Lil' Crime Stoppers, Stan acts in the role of a lead detective during the investigations. Although there is no specific leader within his primary group of friends, Stan is often the one to motivate the other boys, due to his moral beliefs, as seen in Fun With Veal. Vigilante In "Coon 2: Hindsight", he is part of the vigilante group Coon and Friends. His alias is Toolshed, and uses a power drill. It is revealed in "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" that his superpower is being able to control electric tools with his mind. (Note that it isn't a real power like Mysterion's or Mintberry Crunch's, it's just for fun.) Family *Randy Marsh (father)*Sharon Marsh (mother)*Shelly Marsh (sister)*Marvin Marsh (grandfather)*Sparky (pet) Friends Stan is the leader of the male student population in South Park Elementary, and therefore is well acquainted with most of the students. He is one of the few characters that always gets along with the girls, and was voted third cutest by them in "The List". However, it is implied that he was actually the second cutest on the uncorrupted list. He is respected and liked by pretty much everyone. He also has gone out of his way to make peace with his fellow students, like when he tries to make things right with Token Black after Randy says the N-word on "Wheel of Fortune" (Thinking he would win money) in "With Apologies to Jesse Jackson". (Best) Friendship with Kyle Broflovski A topic taken into account many times during the series is Stan's best-friendship with Kyle Broflovski. They have been best friends since the very beginning of the show. Stan seems to be the only character in the show who gets along with all of the main and background characters. They have been known to end up working together in certain adventures, such as in "Fantastic Easter Special", and are often dragged into the same circumstances due to this, such as in "Imaginationland Episode II". Stan has saved Kyle's life on several occasions without hesitation, most notably in "Super Best Friends", and has once stated that he doesn't want Kyle to die until he does. He nearly always defends Kyle when Cartman's hatred of him goes over the top, such as in "Cartmanland" and "Cherokee Hair Tampons". Stan often becomes anxious about Kyle when he is tricked by various scams or becomes immersed in his hatred of Cartman, bending over backwards to encourage or reassure Kyle, convince him otherwise, or to get him out of trouble. They are almost always seen together, or talking to each other, even in the absence of Cartman or Kenny, and usually do everything and go everywhere together, making them rather like twins. Also, in the opening credits of the show, they sing the same lines together. In the 14 seasons the show has been on the air, they have broken up in a number of episodes, such as "Prehistoric Ice Man", "Super Best Friends", "Kenny Dies", "Douche and Turd", "South Park is Gay!", "Follow that Egg!", and most recently, "Guitar Queer-o". They have reconciled on-screen in all of these episodes, with the exception of "South Park is Gay!" (although they are friends again in the next episode). The episode "Guitar Queer-o" arguably focuses more than any other on their friendship, as a big argument between the two forms the major conflict of the story. However, in the end they reconcile, with no lasting damage done to the friendship. Stan also had a great deal of concern when Kyle was voted the ugliest boy in the class in "The List". Their friendship is so strong that Cartman calls them "fags" and has even commented, "You wanna get a room so you can make out for a while?" in "Super Best Friends". It is also notable that in "Imaginationland Episode III", Kyle was the only person who could hear Stan's voice in his head when Stan was trapped in Imaginationland though it was most likely due the shock he got from the portal. Friendship/Conflict with Eric Cartman Cartman and Stan's friendship is clearly existent but it is very tense. They rarely interact one-on-one, but when they do for the most part it seems without much drama or aggravation. In "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", Stan and Cartman hang out at the boating rack, and Cartman even comments that it is great that they are hanging out with each other without Kyle, implying that Cartman at least would prefer to have a closer friendship with Stan. Stan meanwhile seems to be more accepting or at least tolerant of Cartman than Kyle and even Kenny at times, such as in "Fat Butt and Pancake Head". While Kyle is immediately distrustful of Cartman's truthfulness in his claim that he cannot control the actions of his hand (which has seemed to take on a life of its own), Stan gives Cartman the benefit of the doubt and admits that, with all the stuff that happens in South Park, Cartman could be telling the truth. In "Woodland Critter Christmas", Cartman made Stan the protagonist of his Christmas story (he is described as 'the boy in a red poof-ball hat'), showing that Cartman sees Stan as a heroic figure of sorts. In "Douche and Turd", Stan votes for Cartman's mascot instead of Kyle's, much to Kyle's dismay. Also, in "Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus", when Stan appears to be the only boy who hasn't gotten their period, Cartman reassures him that he will get it one day. However, in "Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants", Cartman declares that he hates Stan because Stan loves animals. Even so, In "Trapped in the Closet", all three boys de-friend Stan after he becomes the leader of Scientology. As the boys leave, Cartman turns to Stan and says, "I still hate Kyle more than you". The two can also be said to be friends because they admitted to "not hating each other" in front of the home school kids. In some episodes Stan is shown having a strong hatred for Cartman, even if Cartman isn't doing anything. In "Trapper Keeper" when the cyborg says he has to kill Cartman, Stan asks if he can do it, and prepares to shoot Cartman before the cyborg decides against the idea. In "Spookyfish" Stan is fully responsible for sending Cartman away forever. Although Stan is much more tolerant of Cartman than Kyle is, he often holds Cartman in very high contempt for his unacceptable behavior. Friendship with Kenny McCormick Although Kenny and Stan don't seem to share the same bond that Stan and Kyle do, Stan does seem to think of Kenny as a close friend,. In "Kenny Dies", out of the 3 boys, Stan has the hardest time dealing with Kenny dying, and can't even bear to see him in the hospital. When Stan finally realizes that Kenny passed on "for good", he feels like he's Kenny's worst friend (until they hear about Cartman's selfishness). The two boys often hang out with one another when Cartman and Kyle get into their arguments and Stan and Kenny don't want to listen to it, such as in "The Passion of the Jew". In "Best Friends Forever", Stan and Kyle fight against Cartman to not have Kenny's feeding tube removed to save Kenny's life. However, in "Cherokee Hair Tampons", when all hope seems lost to save Kyle and Stan breaks down crying in front of Kenny because of Kyle's impending death, he doesn't seem to care or even acknowledge the fact that Kenny dies all the time. This angers Kenny and makes him leave Stan to go home - which in turn causes his death by walking under a falling piano, and even then Stan still fails to notice or care. During the first 5 seasons, Stan would almost always be the first to react in horror by saying, "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!", after one of Kenny's classic deaths. Of course, immediately after, Kyle would say "You Bastards!" and he wouldn't acknowledge Kenny again after that. The only times that Stan would treat Kenny's death with immediate unconcern was when he was pre-occupied with something important such as in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", and "Gnomes". In "Chef Goes Nanners", both Stan, Kyle, and even Gerald Broflovski, show a complete lack of horror or concern for Kenny's death after he eats dozens of anti-acid tablets and drinks water at which point he explodes. Instead all of them laugh and clap, finding that particular death "a good one." In Coon vs. Coon and Friends, Kenny as Mysterion tries to convince Stan and Kyle about the truth of his deaths and that they never remember, even to the point of shooting himself to prove it. Much to Mysterion's dismay, this does not work as no one who sees it remembers. Relationship with Wendy Testaburger A recurring topic in the early seasons was Stan's relationship with Wendy Testaburger. Her first appearance in "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" shows Stan going on a date with her. A running gag in the early seasons of their relationship showed Stan vomiting out of nervousness whenever she tried to say anything to him or kiss him. Stan was the first of the four main boys to get his first kiss in "South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut." The relationship started to diminish greatly in the later seasons, however, and it ultimately ended in "Raisins", which drives Stan into a state of depression and even causes him to briefly join a local goth clique. After this, the two spent two seasons barely on speaking terms and rarely saw each other eye-to-eye. However, the two still had feelings for each other lingering in the air, as seen in "Follow that Egg!", in which Stan worries about getting paired with Wendy on a school project and is jealous when she ends up paired with Kyle. However, at the end of "The List", the Season 11 finale, the two both work together to expose the secret corruption of Wendy's school list-making society and ultimately reconcile at the end, in a near copy of the end scene of "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe": Wendy is about to kiss him, when he vomits in her face. This was the last time he threw up on her, even when she kissed him a few times later in the series. Their reconciliation was confirmed in the Season 12 episode "Super Fun Time", in which they pair up at their school field trip by holding hands, refusing to let go for a long time, and Stan confirms Wendy is once again his girlfriend. In "Breast Cancer Show Ever", he is concerned about Wendy fighting Cartman, but feels that he can't do anything about it. However, he cheers her on when she beats him up. "Elementary School Musical" concerns Stan's efforts not to lose Wendy to a popular boy at school called Bridon Guermo by singing songs based on the style from High School Musical, despite Wendy's reassurance that she will not leave him and that the whole school likes Bridon. Wendy also kisses Stan on his cheek when she closes her locker and leaves, and Stan does not throw up. It is shown however in You have 0 Friends, that after the second time they resumed their relationship that she doesn't plan on letting him go for any other girl, even go as far as judge him by his facebook account rather than him in real life should she see his status say single and or see any other girls comments on his facebook page. Category:Characters